


Bringing Justice For Grace:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: FFL&H Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidents, Car Accidents, Children, Coma, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e20 Huikau Na Makau A Ka Lawai'a (The Fishhooks of the Fishers Become Entangled), Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hit and Run/Car Accident, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sons, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: The Five-O Ohana & Rachel gets a call from the hospital, Saying that Grace got hit by a car, Five-O is gonna do anything, & everything to make sure that she will get justice, Will it happen?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy, This is after Episode 20, Season 7!!!!!*





	Bringing Justice For Grace:

*Summary: The Five-O Ohana & Rachel gets a call from the hospital, Saying that Grace got hit by a car, Five-O is gonna do anything, & everything to make sure that she will get justice, Will it happen?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy, This is after Episode 20, Season 7!!!!!*

 

It was a bad rainy day in Honolulu, Hawaii, Everyone was trying to get home, so they will be safe, & warm, while the public servants are working around the clock to protect the islands, but that's not in the case of Five-O, as they got a nightmare of a call, & they hurried to **_Tripler Medical Center_** , Cause one of their own, Grace Williams, was struck down by a car in a hit & run.

 

Rachel Edwards came rushing in with Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, cause she was over at his house, & they were spending time with their son, Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, when they got the call, She was such a frantic mess, that she could drive, so Danny called a sitter, & offered, & the loudmouth detective got them there, as fast as they could. They hope that they won't lose their daughter in the process, cause it would kill them both.

 

The Others were already there waiting in the waiting room for them, Also, They were worried about Grace, & they loved her so much, & it was killing them, that they couldn't do anything at the moment. When they saw that Danny & Rachel came in, They greeted them, & Commander Steve McGarrett said, "We are here for you, Just name it, okay ?", Captain Lou Grover said insisting, "Anything, Anything at all, You call on us, Got it ?", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said, "We will make sure that we'll find out what happened at the scene", The Handsome Native was determined to make sure that justice was served.

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua said, "We won't let the son of a bitch get away from this, We will make sure that he will go to jail for this", The Ex-Surfing Pro said, & then Steve got a phone call, & said, "Guys, Let's go, We got a lead", & they rushed out, & the doctor came out, & updated Danny & Rachel, telling them that Grace is an coma, & there is a slim chance that she would wake up, "She will, You don't know our daughter", Danny growled, & the doctor left to do his rounds.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
